1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating retinal diseases in a subject in need of such treatment, which comprises administering a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising ester pro-drugs of [3-(1-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl)-2-methylphenyl]methanol or of its enantiomers.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Three alpha-1 and three alpha-2 adrenergic receptors have been characterized by molecular and pharmacological methods. Activation of these alpha receptors evokes physiological responses with useful therapeutic applications.
Compound, 4-[1-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)ethyl]-3H-imidazole, generically known as, medetomidine is an alpha 2 adrenergic agonist, for use in the sedation of animals. The hydrochloride salt of the (S) enantiomer of medetomidine, generically known as dexmedetomidine, (S) 4-[1-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)ethyl]-3H-imidazole, is also indicated for use as a sedative or analgesic in cats and dogs.
The metabolite of dexmedetomidine is (S) [3-(1-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl)-2-methylphenyl]methanol together with its racemic mixture, compound [3-(1-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl)-2-methylphenyl]methanol, are described in the literature in Journal of Chromatography, (1997), 762(1+2), 281-291 by Hui, Y.-H et al.
[3-(1-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl)-2-methylphenyl]methanol is described in “Synthesis of detomidine and medetomidine metabolites: 1,2,3-trisubstituted arenes with 4′(5′)-imidazolylmethyl groups” in Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry (1993), 30(6), (1645-1651) by Stoilov et al.
Kavanagh, et al. describe [3-(1-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl)-2-methylphenyl]methanol in “Synthesis of Possible Metabolites of Medetomidine {1-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-1-[imidazol-4(5)-yl]ethane” in Journal of Chemical Research, Synopses (1993), (4), 152-3.

[3-(1-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl)-2-methylphenyl)methanol] is described by Salonen, et al. in “Biotransformation of Medetomidine in the Rat” in Xenobiotica (1990), 20(5), 471-80.
PCT Int. Appl. WO 2010093930 A1 discloses [3-(1-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl)-2-methylphenyl]methanol and its (S) and (R) enantiomers.